Dangerous Games
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: This is a story about a retired, teenaged hunter, who moved with her parents to Japan to hopefully start a new life. But it seems you can never, truly get out of the business. But on her days off hunting monsters, she plays football on her high school's team. Deimon Devil Bats. How Ironic can you get? Hiruma OC. Dean and Sam to appear in later chapters.
1. Hell Hounds

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural or Eyeshield 21, but God knows I want too.**

**HI EVERYBODY! I know I said that my next story was gonna be the ZOROxOC story for One Piece, but my brain got side tracked. It's not hard to do, I assure you. XD**

**Anyway, I was sitting at the house and watching Supernatural when I suddenly got on here on FF and looked at my previous Hiruma OC story that a lot of people seemed to love and decided to see if there were any stories that were Eyeshield 21 and Supernatural crossover. NONE! HOW COULD THERE BE NONE?! So I decided I was gonna be the first! And I hope it actually comes together well…. But I'll let my wonderful reader's decide that.**

**If this chapter is horrible, let me know and I'll trash this story immediately, if you think it's decent, I'll continue. If you absolutely love it, let me know and I'll work hard on it. XD**

**Enjoy.**

Dangerous Games

Chapter One:

Hell Hounds

A purple Tootsie Pop left a girl's mouth as she slowly skateboarded down the street, her Dr. Dre headphones hung loosely around her neck, blaring "We Will Rock You" by Queen. Don't judge, that's an awesome song!

The girl's raven hair, which was framed by red dyed bangs, hid her Dr Dre headphones from the world, but anyone around could clearly hear the music, making people look at the strange girl. She was obviously American, since she stuck out against the Japanese people, given that she was in the middle of Japan. But if you look closely at her face and body type, it was clear she was Native American with a bit of Irish in her. The high cheekbones and the raven hair gave the Indian nature of the girl away, and the pale skin gave away the Irish. Her eyes stood against her pale skin greatly, considering the dull grey. She was obviously in high school, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

Some older women stuck their nose up in the air at the looks of the girl. On her face alone, there was a lip and an eyebrow piercing. Her clothing was simple, and gave off the "don't mess with me, or I'll mess you up" vibe. Her shirt was a dark purple, with a Slipknot logo on the front. Her jeans were acid covered, ripped at the knees. Obviously a rebellious teenager. Even her shoes screamed rebellion. Black hiking boots, with a bit of a heel. So a effective running shoe if she needed it.

But that's not what made the women as furious as they were. Oh no, the thing that upset them the most, was the tattoo's the girl decided to show off. On both forearms. On her right arm, there was a beautiful girl, almost like a portrait, only her face was covered in ivory, hearts, and roses. This made the girl even more beautiful. But the story changed when the left arm was examined. This wasn't a girl. She was a doll, who's face was chipped and cracked, missing one of the eyes, revealing a low shaded muscle, making her evil looking. The tattoo's were lined up so perfectly on her arm, that if the girl wearing the markings held up her arms, side by side, the two faces would merge to become one. Creative, but still looked down upon.

_~Screw what they think,~ _the girl hummed in her mind, clicking her unseen tongue ring. _~I don't give a flying fuck what they think about me.~_ She kicked her skateboard faster, jumping up to grind down a hand rail. At the bottom of the railing, she jumped off her skateboard and began walking down the sidewalk, removing the Tootsie Pop stick from her mouth, slowly thinking back to the school she'll be attending the day after tomorrow. _~Deimon High School,~ _she mentally scoffed at the name. "Irony at it's finest."

"Yo! American!" a voice called out in Japanese, to get the young American's attention. When the girl glanced at the voice, her eyes widen.

"Oh, fuck me…" she mused silently. That's when she noticed the low growling sound beside the male who called for her attention. "Oh, fuck me sideways!" And that's when she began sprinting as fast as she could, before switching to her skateboard.

*Hiruma POV*

The "Commander of Hell", Yoichi Hiruma, walked out of the grocery store, blowing a bubble of his sugar-free gum, mentally trying to think of a way to get more members to join his football team. It was his final year that he's able to play American Football before he has to quit to plan for college. And he'll be damned if he doesn't make it to the Christmas Bowl, the biggest game for high school football players.

That's when he seen it. A girl with black and red hair zooming past him on a skateboard, her eyes shooting back behind her, looking for something that was following her. But there was no one chasing the girl.

"Psycho bitch," was the words that left Hiruma's mouth as he popped his gum again and continued down the sidewalk, heading to the school to start football practice.

*Normal POV*

The girl had long since left the hustle and bustle of the city and was now going through back alley's of a small town. She slowly came to a stop in the middle of the alley, listening to the sounds around her. No growling. She wiped her forehead that beaded with a light sweat and pulled out her phone, hitting one of the many speed dial buttons she had programmed.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice on the other side of the phone. "Who the hell's this? And why do you have this number?"

"Bobby Singer, cut the bull crap and listen. It's me," the girl huffed, her voice holding a slight accent, gained from her mother.

"Nova? Nova Cruz? That you, idjit?"

"The one and only," she mused, a smile gracing Nova's face at the fond term Bobby tended to give kids that hung around his place.

"Thought you and your folks retired from the business? Quit and moved away."

"We did."

"Then why the hell are ya calling me, ya damn idjit?!" Bobby snapped, making Nova yank the phone away from her ear.

"Because I want to know why the hell I had a demon find me, and a Hell Hound try to take a bite of my sweet ass." Silence fell on the other side of the line. "Bobby? Still there?" Nova asked, glancing around, the hair on the back of her neck standing up straight.

"Yeah, I'm here. A demon found you?"

"And called me out. Not by name, but knew what I was." Nova suddenly froze as a growl came from behind her. She slowly turned and seen nothing, but heard another growl, closer than the first one. "SHIT!" she screamed, slamming her phone shut and skateboarding down the street. The Hell Hound had caught up.

Nova kept skateboarding down the alley, coming up on a fence field. A football field. Cursing under her breath, she began running as fast as her legs could carry her, and threw her skateboard over the fence, before jumping and climbing herself. She easily scaled the fence and ran across the field, heading to a small building. A perfect spot to salt and hide. But Nova wasn't quick enough. The hell hound lunged and clawed at Nova's leg, tearing her jeans and drawing a damn good amount of blood. But the action caused the gun Nova kept strapped on her leg to come loose and allowed the girl to grab it. She turned quickly and shot, hitting the damn creature. It snarled and backed off. She apparently nicked it good. She slammed the door closed on the field house building and salted the door and any possible way into the building.

Once she covered every track she could think of, Nova limped her way into the showers of the building and turned on the scalding hot water and let it drain the blood on the wounds. Once she washed the blood off, she turned off the water and sat on the dry floor, and removed her back pack off her shoulder and began digging around.

"Survival kit, 101 for a hunter: Never leave home without bandages…" Nova muttered, as she began wrapping her clawed leg a few good times. The Hell Hound managed to leave three decent size scars down her leg, but they weren't too deep, so they'll heal pretty well, and if luck is on her side, won't scar up too severely.

Once she's patched up, she called Bobby back and explained what just happened to her, and asked him to hop on the computer and see if there were any demon signs around her exact location.

She wouldn't believe her luck.

*Hiruma POV*

The blond headed male reached the field house fairly quickly, but his nose twitched as he smelled copper, which left a bad taste in the back of his mouth. It was blood. He's trained enough to know that smell and the taste in the air. He glanced around and noticed just outside the painted white lines of his football field was a decent sized pool of blood.

Hiruma's ear suddenly twitched as he heard voices inside the building. He opened the door, and heard a strange sound coming from the bottom of the door. Salt? What the hell was salt doing on the floor of his field house?

But no time to wonder about that now, he was dead set determined to find the person who invaded his personal heaven, so to speak.

He opened the shower doors, and suddenly came face to face to the girl who nearly ran him over on skateboard merely forty-five minutes ago. "Well, well, well," Hiruma cackled lightly. "If it isn't Fucking Psycho?"


	2. Welcome To The Normal Life

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural or Eyeshield 21, but God knows I want too. I merely own Nova, Scox, Dave, and Victoria.**

**Well, here's chapter two, and I HAVE A FOLLOWER TO THE STORY! YAY!**

**Enjoy, and review!**

Dangerous Games

Chapter Two:

Welcome To The Normal Life

Nova was digging through all her belongings in her bag when the locker room door was ripped open and she came face to face with a male in a football jersey. And going by the number on his jersey, and the slight muscle build he had on his arms, he was the quarter back. Now, that would've been all nice and dandy, but what threw Nova off that this was a normal kid, was the bleached blond, spiky hair, the narrow grey eyes, and most of all, the fanged, evil grin he wore. He's not normal. But everyone at Deimon High School knew that.

"Why the fuck are you in he-" Hiruma was cut off by a sudden splash of water on his face.

"Huh….." the girl mused, a slight Irish accent working it's way from her mouth, making her Japanese sound even more foreign. "That's new, you didn't scream in agony from holy water, so you're not a demon…."

A low growl worked up from the back of his throat as he glared down at the raven haired girl. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Hiruma yelled, pulling out a rifle and pointed it at the girl's head. A smirk formed on the Commander of Hell's lips as the girl's eyes widen, and he thought he had her. She's scared. Just what he want-Wait, what is she doing?

Over her initial shock of the rifle that was pointed at her, though it wasn't the first, from her bag, which she grabbed the holy water from as well, Nova pulled out a sawed off shot gun and aimed it at the demon look-alike.

Hiruma's eyes widen slightly. Sure, he's pulled his gun out on plenty of people, but never have they pulled one on him, and dared him to pull the trigger with their eyes, which is what Nova was doing. But he can't show his surprise on his part too much. "Why are you even here, Fucking Psycho?" he growled, using the new nickname for the crazy bitch who invaded his territory.

"My name's NOT Fucking Psycho, so quit calling me that, asshole," Nova growled, but doesn't reveal her true name to him. That was just ASKING for trouble. She lowered her gun, after noticing that Hiruma wasn't going to fire one on her, he didn't seem like the type to purposelessly shooting someone, and placed the weapon in her bag, along with the used flask of holy water. Once her bag was filled up, she sealed it closed and slowly stood on her good leg, and didn't put too much weight on her Hell Hound chew-toy leg. "And don't worry," she hissed as pain shot it's way up her spin and into her brain from her leg. "I ain't gonna be in your precious territory longer than necessary."

Nova takes her time to walk to the still salted door that leads out of the locker room. Since the door opens out instead of in, it kept her salt line in check. Good. But her leg didn't let her get far, before the pain was too intense and her clawed leg gave out on her, making her fall onto the tile floor. Oh, Nova wasn't a happy camper.

"SON OF A BITCH! When I find that two-faced, black eyed, cock sucker, I'm sending his ass straight back into hell!" she screamed, looking down at her bandaged leg, where tiny spots of blood began to show through. She cursed once again. This girl had a very colorful language, Hiruma noted. Definitely not like a normal seventeen year old girl.

"Well, is that any way to say hello to anyone?" A new voice drifted in, holding a smirk in the voice.

Nova and Hiruma's head snapped towards the unwelcome voice. Well, unwelcome on Nova's part. It just made Hiruma curious as to why he was here, and that curiosity made Hiruma stay quiet and watch.

"You demon asshole!" Nova growled, standing up. She winced at the pain, but chose to say quiet. She didn't want to give the demon any satisfaction.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the threat. Given he was known as the "Demon of Deimon High", he never heard anyone call anyone else demon, so why would this girl yell at this, obvious CEO of a company a demon, unless he was in a law firm, then it would all make sense.

"Tell me, what meat suit are you wearing this time? A corporate CEO?" That threw Hiruma even more for a loop. Meat suit? When he glanced back up at the CEO, he noticed something strange. The man had black eyes. No, not the eye color itself was black, the ENTIRE eye was black.

"Mr. Ayashi is my meat suit currently. A very nice fit, might I add. Don't stand out as much, but don't bother calling me Ayashi. Call me Scox," the demon chuckled. Nova growled and grabbed onto the wall, needing some support as her leg tried to give out again. This made the demon howled in maniacal laughter. "Seems like my pup maimed instead of killed. I clearly have to train him better, eh Cruz?"

Nova growled. "How the hell do you know my name?"

_~Her name's Cruz, huh?~ _Hiruma thought, making a mental note of the name.

Scox laughed loudly. "Please, it wasn't hard to know you. The Cruz are a famous family to us, given that your parents helped John Winchester plenty of times. And a girl, with black hair and red framing bangs helps Sam and Dean Winchester when their in the middle of a case." Scox grins down at Nova. "Too bad Dean didn't make it."

"W-What?" Nova whispered, her eyes wide.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Scox asked, mocking sympathy. "Dean made a deal, a year ago last week. And his contract expired."

"That's bull shit!" the girl growled, her grey eyes narrowing dangerously at the demon. "A demon contract lasts ten years, not one."

"Unless the demon changes the rules a bit. Dean went to hell. And no one told you. Shows you where your loyalties lies with the Winchesters."

Nova screamed and pulled out her Colt M1911 pistol that was strapped on her left ankle and fired at the demon, hitting him in the chest. The action made Hiruma's eyes widen greatly, and a low gasp left his mouth. Sure, he's pulled plenty on guns and fired AT people, but he's never SHOT anyone directly. This girl just killed a guy! A CEO as a matter of fact. And due to Hiruma's vast knowledge on guns, he knew that the colt she uses is rare, very people have one.

But Hiruma watches as Scox laughs loudly from across the room and stands up, the bullet holes on his chests bleeding profusely. "That tickled, Cruz." How is this man alive?

"Don't be shocked," Nova growled, looking over at Hiruma. "That man's not human."

Scox laughed again. "She's right! I'm a demon!" Scox snaps his fingers, and a low growl fills the room. "My precious pup wants a second helping of your blood!"

"Too bad he won't get a taste of this sweet ass. Neither one of you can cross salt lines," Nova smirked.

Scox laughed. "Being a demon does mean you have a few tricks up your sleeve." And with that, the demon hound rakes his claws on the floor, making visible marks, right beside the salt line, and then growled. It's breath moving the salt line. It won't take long for the line to break.

Hiruma watched as salt piece by salt piece was blown away, so there was OBVIOUSLY something there, meaning the two people he was in the room with wasn't just crazy. How will this turn out, Hiruma had no idea. He was a man of strategies, not facing foes he can't see. But luckily, Nova was trained for these kind of situations.

Realizing the situation, Nova pulled out her colt and loaded a pure iron bullet into the chamber and closed her eyes. The demon hound roared one last time, blowing all the salt out of the way and lunged right for Nova, who was ready. The girl snapped her eyes open and fired the Colt M1911 gun. A loud sickening thud was heard. She killed the Hell Hound. She then stood up and aimed at Scox, who threw back his head and black smoke poured out of his mouth and out the open door.

Nova scoffed. "Chicken," and lowered her weapon.

Hiruma looked over at Nova as everything sunk in. "Who the hell ARE you? And what the fuck just happened?!" he snapped.

"I'm Cruz, as Scox put it. And I'm just a retired hunter, and you just witnessed a hunting. Congrats, kid." Nova looked over at the body, which was breathing, signaling that when she shot him earlier, she didn't pierced anything vital. Pulling out her cell, and called 911, after glancing up at a banner that said "Deimon Devil Bats". "Hello, I need an ambulance at the field house at Deimon High school. A man just ran in, and he's filled with bullet holes! M-My name? Yeah, its-" And with that, she snapped the phone shut and stood up, and dialed another number. "Hi, I need a cab. Deimon High school. Thank you!" She glanced over at Hiruma, who watched her work, and threw her hand up and waved. "See ya, asshole," she murmured, a smirk on her face.

"Fucking Psycho . . ." Hiruma mused as she left.

.

Hiruma sat in the field house after the ambulance and paramedics took away Mr. Ayashi to the hospital. No one questioned him, since Hiruma didn't stick around the answer any questions they had. And once they left, he decided to do what he planned the minute he heard the word "Cruz". Find information on this psycho bitch.

After an hour of research, Hiruma had no more than her basic school information, which intrigued him, since she had a good football reputation.

"Kekeke. . . ." he cackled as he shut off his laptop and grabbed a football and walked out onto the field, and began practicing his throws. She was being enrolled to Deimon High school. Seems like Hiruma just found his new Wide Receiver.

.

The taxi cab dropped Nova off at her house. A simple brick, three story house on the outskirts of tow, with a decent amount of land between this house and the houses down the street, which was perfect. In the back, there was a barn, with a coral, which a horse stood proudly. Nova smiled at the horse. It was the only thing she had to her name that was considered, "NORMAL".

Shaking her head, she headed into the house and was ambushed by her parents. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" a woman yelled in English, yet an Irish accent draped over. It's where Nova got her accent. "Bobby called and told us you were attacked!"

"I'm fine, Máthair (1)," Nova stated, chuckling, looking at her mother.

Victoria Cruz was of Irish origins, with bright red, curly hair, which contrasted against her bright blue eyes. And was married to Dave Cruz, a decedent of the Black Foot Indian tribe. His black hair was thick, short, and spiky, while his eyes were a bright mint green. Truly a strange pair.

After their interrogation of Nova, and checking out her leg and cleaning the wound, the said girl retired to her bedroom for the night. She's had one hell of a day in Japan.

(1) Mother -Irish.

**Review, por favor?**


	3. A Huntin' We Will Go

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural or Eyeshield 21, but God knows I want too. I merely own Nova, Scox, Dave, and Victoria.**

**Okay, forgot to mention in the previous chapters, but this story starts off during the end of Season 3, and the beginning of Season 4, of Supernatural, and after Sena has joined the football team in Eyeshield 21.**

**Babybix: Don't worry, I won't stop this story. ;p I'm really driven for this story. :D**

**Kat: Yes, I did put in a Blade: Trinity quote in the first chapter. And I'm glad you're loving this story! **

**Enjoy, and review!**

Dangerous Games

Chapter Three:

A Huntin' We Will Go

Alarm clocks were created by a psychotic person that wanted to wake everyone in the house up, via heart attack. That's what Nova personally believes as she chucks her alarm clock against the wall, smiling at the sound of it crashing.

"Nova!" her mother, Victoria, shouted from two flights of stairs, on the main floor. "Was that ANOTHER alarm clock?!" Nova didn't answer. Victoria sighed deeply. "I'll go buy another one later today."

Nova rolled her eyes and slowly raised out of bed, her clothes sticking to her body. Her sleep wear consists of a tank top, and short shorts. Sighing, she slid out of the clothes and tossed them onto the bed and quickly gets dressed into her training clothes. She may be a retired hunter, but you want to stay in shape, you never know when a creature will want revenge, which is surprisingly, a lot.

After changing clothes, Nova went straight to the basement to start her training, which starts with attacking a punching bag, perfecting her hand to hand combat, and suddenly pulled out a dagger and sliced the punching bag, making the sand fall to the floor. Nova slowly rolled her neck and shoulders, popping the bones, making her more relaxed. She cleaned her mess up and took the now limp punching bag down and pulled out a needle and thread, slowly stitching the cut up. This made cut forty-three. Once the stitching was done, she grabbed a broom and dust pan and began cleaning up the sand, pouring it back into the punching bag, so it was ready for tomorrow.

Another hour of training passed as Nova climbed up the basement stairs and walked into the kitchen, wiping the sweat off her face with a towel. She grabbed a bowl, a random cereal box, and the milk from the fridge, and then made her breakfast.

"There's a new job that popped up," Dave mused, looking over the paper.

"What kind, honey?" Victoria asked, pouring Nova a glass of juice, as the girls gun metal grey eyes looked up at her father, waiting for him to continue.

"There's been four axe murders in the Danno (1) area. And all the victims have been girls," Dave mused, looking over the article. "Says that the girls each was near a certain patch of woods on the north side of the park, a known route for joggers."

"How awful….." Victoria sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm taking the job," Nova stated, looking up from her final bite of her cereal. "I want this case."

"We don't even know what kind of creature it is, Nova!" her mother snapped, looking at her dark headed girl ridiculously.

"That's what research comes in handy, Máthair (2)," Nova murmured. "And all the victims, ni'nah (3), how did they die?"

Dave looked back at the article, his hunter mind thinking rapidly. "They all died to an axe wound to the back. Coroners said that the axe attack merely wounded them, and severed their spines, making it nearly impossible for them to move…. They bleed out slowly, so a painful death…"

"The heart?" Victoria asked.

"Intact."

"So not a werewolf….." Nova mused, mentally thinking that if anyone were to hear this, they would be dubbed insane.. "Any part of the brain missing?" Dave shook his head no. "So, not a kitsune, or a Wraith…."

"There's no survivors, or witnesses?" Victoria asked, collecting the dishes.

"There was one survivor, who escaped last week," Dave stated.

Nova stood from the table. "I'm taking this case."

Victoria's blue eyes widen. "But we're out of the business! Another hunter can take this case!"

"You're NEVER out of the business, Máthair!" Nova snapped, glaring at her mother. "The Winchesters proved that! Look what happened to Mary and John! They tried getting out of the business, but it caught up with them!" Nova took in a shaky breath. "Besides, I want to kill something, right now, before I take a plane to Sioux Falls, and kick Sam's and Bobby's ass for not telling me Dean's dead!" Silence filled the kitchen as Nova stormed out of the room. She grabbed a bag and began filling it with items that can kill common monsters, before grabbing two sets of keys and storming out.

Once outside, Nova heads towards the barn behind her house and pulls out her cell phone and hit's a speed dial. Sam Winchester's phone.

"Hello?" a deep, velvet like voice, answered. The voice sounds shaky, as if unstable.

"What the fuck, Sam?!" Nova snapped. "Just, what the fuck?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME?!"

Sam was silent on the other end of the line. He didn't need to ask who it was, or why they were calling. Nova was like a little sister to him. "Nova…"

"DON'T "NOVA" ME! I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT THIS FROM A DAMN DEMON?!" she snapped again. "I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM A DEMON TO LEARN THAT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS DIED?!"

Sam sighed. "I wasn't ready to tell you…"

Nova rubbed her face, leaning against the barn door. "Dammit, Sam. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?"

"You know damn well what. When John died, you tried living the life John wanted for you to begin with, trying to be the better son. And Dean was the only family you had left in your eyes. Now that he's gone, you better not shut yourself out from the world, understand me?" Nova asked.

"I just need some time to think," Sam mused.

"Just don't over think…" Nova sighed again. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

The answer that followed was a click. Sam had hung up on her.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nova screamed, turning and punching at the barn door, before her eyes widen and silent tears fell from her face. It was because of Dean that she says that, and now, he's gone. Shaking her head, and ignoring the bleeding from her hand, Nova called Dean's number.

"This is Dean Winchester. You shouldn't even have this number unless it's an emergency, so leave a message." And there was a beep. Nova just sat there, not speaking before hanging up her phone.

"So you're really gone…..Dean…." More silent tears fell from her face.

Nova mourned over the lost of her hunting brother for a while, before hardening her shell and stood up. She has a hunt to prepare for. She walked up to the house and grabbed her skateboard from the porch and skated into town.

*HIRUMA POV*

The quarterback practiced his throws on the football field of Deimon High School. Tomorrow was Monday, and the Fucking Psycho's first day. Hiruma absolutely couldn't wait. "Kekeke!" he laughed, throwing another football. Right when the football left his hands, Hiruma seen a girl with black and red hair. Well, speak of the devil…..

"NOVA POV*

"FUCKING PSYCHO!" a loud voice screamed out, obtaining Nova's attention.

"Son of a bitch!" Nova murmured, looking over at the football field. "What do you want, asshole?"

"I have a deal for you, Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled, walking over to the girl, as she waited on the street. She looks like she's in a rush to be somewhere, and Hiruma noticed the bandaged wrapped hand.

"What deal?"

"You join the Deimon Devil Bat's football team!" Hiruma announced, smirking down at her, a rifle resting on his shoulder.

Nova raised an eyebrow, her eyes dull, emotionless. "And if I refuse?"

"I'll reveal all this information. That demons and all this fucking shit is real! YA-HA~!" Hiruma yelled.

A smirk slowly formed on Nova's mouth before she slowly rolled away from Hiruma on her skateboard. "Then I'll be sure to come visit you in the mental asylum." An anger vein formed on Hiruma's forehead, as he shot at the back wheel of Nova's skateboard, making her look back at him, still smirking. "Think about it, asshole. If you go around sayin' that demons, ghosts, and all that shit is real, they'll check you into an asylum." Nova slowly turns to leave before snapping her fingers and looking back. "Oh, big foot's a hoax."

Before she could get far, her phone rings and she answers, keeping it on speaker. Only Hiruma's around, so why not? "Yeah, ni'nah?"

"I found a little bit of information for you," Dave mused. "It's looking more like a ghost."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked, kicking up her skateboard.

"There's more than just four victims, more like thirty over a three year time period. But more deaths happen this time of year since this around the anniversary of the bastard's death. A guy was killed by his wife."

"Let me guess, by an axe to the back?" Nova asked, sighing.

Hiruma made a mental note to check this story out.

"Bingo, kiddo. Oh, and the name of the survivor is Annabel Blue."

"And the grave?" Nova asked.

"It's on the asshole's farm house location. And the ghost's name is Stephen Kevin, they buried him there to obviously keep the murder under the blanket," Dave stated, reading Nova's mind.

"Thanks, Ni'nah," Nova muttered, hanging up, glancing over at Hiruma. "It means 'My father'. And now, I'm off on a hunt. See ya, Asshole."

Hiruma cackled, making Nova look back at him. "You don't think I'm going to miss this, do you?"

Nova face palmed. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Fucking Psycho, you're stuck with me."

….

Nova and Hiruma walked clear across town, to a storage locker location, making Hiruma pissed. Going by what Nova's old man said, they were after a ghost. Not junk people didn't want in their house.

"Why the fuck are we here, Fucking Psycho?"

"Well, I'm clearly not going to skateboard two cities over," she mused, using one set of keys to open a very large storage locker. Inside was a four door, black, Nissan Maxima GLE, 2000 model. Nova gets into the car, being that the walls of the storage locker allows her to get in. She pulls out and stops beside Hiruma, who climbs in.

….

Forty-five minutes later, Nova and Hiruma arrive in the city of Danno, but instead of driving straight to Stephen's farm, she heads to the Blue resident, to interview the girl. Nova had stopped at a store to grab some clothes and went to change in a public bathroom. Her clothes now were a dressy top with a black jacket over it, with a single button fastened, and black dress pants, with some damn good looking heels.

Nova knocked on the door, after telling Hiruma to wait in the car. The demon obliged, but easily hacked into the Blue family's security system and watched the scene in the Blue's living room.

"Hello, I'm FBI agent Amanda Lunar. I'm here to ask about what happened two nights ago…" Nova lied easily, looking at Annabel. "Now, what exactly happened?" Nova asked, looking at the girl.

"I-I was jogging my usual route and this guy came up to me and asked me to walk him back to his house," Annabel answered, looking down.

"Why did you agree to go with him?"

"Because he looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't hurt a fly, you know what I mean? He looks like he was up on in his older years, and had the sweet old man, vibe to him."

Nova nodded in mock sympathy. "What happened next?"

"We made it to his house, and the weirdest thing happened…" Annabel trailed off, as Nova urged her on. "His back suddenly began bleeding, like a long cut down his back! The other police said that it was impossible, that a cut like that would immobilize someone! But I'm sure that's what I saw!" Annabel, stated, working herself up. Nova softly calmed her down and allowed her to continue. "After I seen the cut, I got really nervous for some reason, really scared. So I turned and ran, never looking back."

"Thank you, Annabel. I'll call you personally if anything comes up," Nova said, standing and walking out, and climbing into the car.

"Not back acting, Fucking Psycho. Where'd you learn that?" Hiruma asked, an eyebrow raised.

Nova was quiet for the longest time before glancing over at Hiruma. "A close friend."

…

Night time was getting closer as Nova and Hiruma hiked their way to the location of the Kevin household. Going by information that Nova gathered at the library after her interview with Ms. Blue, no one lived in the house, saying that it was being haunted.

The hunter tried to get the football player to stay in the car again, but the determined quarterback refused. Nova sighed and shoved a iron rod to him, while she carried a shovel. At the questioning look from Hiruma, Nova stated, "Since you're going with me, you're going to be prepared. Ghosts don't like iron. If you hit him with that, it'll make him disappear for a bit, but he'll come back more pissed than ever."

Just as she finished her little monologue, the two wound up at the farm house. "Keep an eye out…" Nova stated, her body a bit more tense. Suddenly, Nova was shoved by an invisible force into a tree, making a sickening sound.

Now, if you were to ask Hiruma if he has ever been scared, the answer would have been "HELL FUCKING NO!" But not even the demon wants to admit that he felt a chill go down his back at watching Nova get thrown into a tree, he even gripped the iron rod tighter. That's when he felt it. The same force that threw Nova was forcing Hiruma back. He was lucky enough not to hit anything, so he was able to get up quicker than Nova was. And a part of him didn't want to see what he did.

When Hiruma reached his full height, he seen a man looming over Nova who was trying to stand up, cursing under her breath. The man stared down at the raven haired girl before she went flying into another tree. Hiruma didn't know what came over him, but he rushed at the man, swinging the iron rod at him, making the man disappear, just as Nova told him.

"You alive, Fucking Psycho?" Hiruma asked, looking around the woods.

"Yeah," Nova coughed, spitting out the blood that acquired in her mouth. "C'mon." Nova picked up her bag and shovel and walked to the back of the house, where a large stone laid. "That's it. That's gotta be the grave."

Hiruma watched as the girl ran over to the stone and began digging. When the quarterback glanced to the left, he barely had enough time to react as the ghost attacked him with the axe. Hiruma was very thankful of the iron rod now. When Stephen raised the axe again to swing down, Hiruma swung the iron rod, making him disappear again. "Hurry the fuck up, Fucking Psycho!"

The blond glanced over just as she finished digging. She drenched the bones in salt and gasoline, and then pulled out a book of matches and lights one and threw it into the grave. The pair watches as the bones burned and Nova sighs.

"Let's go."

And with that, Nova's second case in Japan was done.

(1) Danno - Damage - Italian

(2) Máthair - Mother - Irish

(3) ni'nah - My Father - Black Foot Indian


	4. Surprise of a Life Time

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural or Eyeshield 21, but God knows I want too. I merely own Nova, Scox, Dave, and Victoria.**

**Okay, I'm changing a few things up in this chapter. Since I don't want to do the whole "Dean's in hell for four months" Cause then I can't have the awesome banters between Dean and Nova that's in my head right now. *pout* So I changed the time skip here. Oh, it'll still feel like forty years to Dean, just won't be as long. :D Hope everyone understands this! So in this universe one month is one week. **

**Also: Bold "" means it's in English. Regular **""** means Japanese, and ** Is American Sign Language.**

Dangerous Games

Chapter Four:

Surprise of a Lifetime

Twitching. Nova's eye was twitching rapidly as she looked at the uniform that laid on her bed. It was her Deimon High School uniform. It was horrible! It was degrading! It was horrendous! IT WAS A SKIRT! If Nova were a cat, she would've hissed at the damn thing, it was that bad. The colors were actually pretty cool, but it was just the SKIRT!

"There is NO WAY in HELL that I'm wearing this piece of junk!" Nova hissed, baring her teeth at the horrid piece of clothing. With that said, she sauntered over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. The teachers could give her hell, but she had the right to wear her own damn clothes! She didn't sign a contract saying she HAD to wear it, let's hope.

The clothes she picked out were interesting. A Boondock Saints T-shirt, with Connor and Murphy on the front, in their famous pose, both guns pointed at the back of someone's head. And on the back, in Irish font, the entire prayer was on her back. Her jeans were dark blue, and acid designed, with two large holes in the knees. And her shoes tied the whole thing together. Walking Dead designed shoes. Yeah, Daryl Dixon wasn't in the comics, thus not on the shoes, but the kick ass looking Comic Rick Grimes blowing a walker's brains out was awesome enough.

After getting dressed, Nova sat on the stair railing and slid downstairs and jogs into the kitchen and sits at the table, pouring her a bowl of cereal, and devours her breakfast.

Victoria walks in right after Nova, her red, curly hair bouncing with each step she takes. "Nova, honey, where's your uniform?" she asked cautiously, knowing how her daughter felt about skirts. Honestly, the outfit she has on now looks great, but she didn't know how bad the school would hate the look.

"I ain't wearing that stupid thing!" Nova growled in between bites of her cereal.

"But I bet it would look so cute on you!" Dave urged from his spot at the table, across from the eating Nova. He knew he was treading on thin ice. That was evident from the death glare he received from the red banged girl.

"And you know damn well, it'll be a bitch to carry my hunting stuff!" Nova argued, standing and throwing her dishes into the sink.

"You could carry it all in your back pack!" Victoria countered, looking at the large Invader Zim pack that sat on the floor beside the door. The school bag was black and green, with multiple GIR pins all over it.

Nova rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "And are you sure I'll have that bag on my person the entire day?" Nova countered back, before grabbing her Gir bag and heads out the door, grabbing her skateboard on the way.

*AT DEIMON HIGH; SENA POV*

Sena sighed as another day at Deimon High School was coming. And if another school day was coming, he knew for a fact that football practice with the King of Hell himself would be happening. Wonderful. Sena still wondered how the heck he got himself roped into the football team, but after a few practice games with Kurita and Monta, he learned he had a knack for the game, and slowly began to like the game. Not to mention at each piece of information Hiruma gives him, he gets scared shitless of the game as well.

The star player of the Deimon Devil Bats looked up as he heard a skateboard riding towards him at great speed. Squealing loudly, and ducking away from the speeding skateboarder, Sena watched as the person sped past him. They stood taller than Sena, making him assume that they're a second year, like the quarterback, Hiruma.

It was a girl, Sena noted when he seen her form fitting shirt. Her hair was black with red streaked bangs, and multiple piercing's in her face, and tattoos on her forearm. Because his curiosity is peaked, Sena walked up to the stilled skateboarding girl and nervously waved his hand. "H-Hello!"

*NOVA POV*

Nova glanced up at the timid greeting, looking down at Sena, who was shaking slightly, probably where Nova startled him by accident. The girl grinned widely, showing her softer side of her split personality. It was hard NOT to have a split personality when you hunt things that go bump in the night. Every hunter Nova encountered had their true hunting colors, and their "talking with normal people" personality.

"Hi!" Nova greeted, saluting two fingers at Sena and holds out her hand. "I'm Nova, and you are?"

"Sena!" the boy greeted warmly, glad to make a new friend.

Nova chuckled at his enthusiasm and shook her head, before taking the kids frame in mind. Strong lower legs, with slight muscle build on his arm, and in a uniform a size too bit. "You play a sport, don't you?"

"H-How'd you guess?" Sena gasped, praying that the girl doesn't know about who he really is. He didn't want Mamori learning about his secret life as Eyeshield 21!

"You have the physique of a runner," Nova mused, shrugging her shoulders.

"Kekeke!" an all too familiar laugh pierced through the air, making Sena flinch in fear. "Fuckin' Shrimp!" Hiruma cackled out. "I see you've met our new wide receiver, Fuckin' Psycho!"

"Oi!" Nova growled. "I never agreed to that!"

Her cry in defiance went ignored, as Sena looked over at Hiruma, his eyes wide and starry. "W-Wow! A wide receiver, like Monta?"

"Kekeke, fuckin' right!" Hiruma cackled again, glancing at the glaring Nova, who merely slumped her shoulders.

"Whatever," she grumbled, looking at Sena. "I'm number Eighty-Three, your new Wide Receiver."

Sena bowed lowly at her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! The Devil Bats can use any player!" he stated, grinning widely. Nova rolled her eyes and ruffled Sena's hair before riding her skateboard up to the school walls and picking it up and walking inside.

Nova walked into the office and talked to one of the older women behind the desk about her school schedule, after getting chewed about her choice of clothing, and she couldn't be happier with her picks:

First: English.

Second: Calculus

Third: Mythology

Fourth: Language Arts

-One Hour Lunch-

Fifth: History

Sixth: Science

"Score with English~" Nova muttered and practically races to her first period. She could sleep during this class and still pass with flying colors, given that English is her natural language.

The two-toned haired girl stood before her classroom's door and knocks, her teacher opening the door. "Oh, you're the new student. Please come in!" he greeted warmly and had Nova follow him into the class room. "Introduce yourself to the class, and use English, please."

Nova nods and smirks at her class. **"Yo! I'm Nova Cruz, and I just moved here to Japan with my mother and father from America. They wanted to get away from the 'Family Business', you could say." **That's when a semi-loud evil cackle drifted through the classroom, making everyone flinch, save for Nova, who merely shrugged and continued. **"Hope to have a good time here, and hope we can be friends."** Okay, that last part was a lie, but she couldn't have too many people ask why she's such a loner so soon in the year.

The teacher smiled at Nova's speech and looked out at the class room. **"Anyone have any questions for Nova?"**

The questions came flying, all in Japanese, to which the teacher allowed.

"What are your hobbies?" came from a boy from the back of the class.

Nova shrugged and smirked lightly. "Hunting and skateboarding, mostly, with some horseback riding."

Another question was shot off from a girl in the front row. "What's with the tattoos?" the girl asked, a slight snooty tone in her voice. She's one of those that think she's so higher than anyone.

Nova wanted to snap and give the girl a sarcastic answer, but since everyone was wanting to know the meaning, she decided to answer anyway. "It's to show the good and evil in everybody." Nova held up her arms, shoulder length apart from each other. "The right arm represents the good, thus the beautiful, perfect girl. But the left represents the evil inside people's heart, thus the broken girl. And when put together," which Nova did, "They become one." And true to her word, Nova's tattoo lined up perfectly, showing the class one girl on Nova's arm.

"Do you have any other tattoos?" Another girl asked, more enthralled by the ink Nova showed off.

Nova nods and turns around, so that her back is facing the classroom, and pulls her hair up, showing off a small Celtic cross on the back of her neck. "This symbolizes my Máthair's (1) Irish heritage." Then she turned and raised up a pant leg, getting 'OOH's' and 'AHH's" at her Walking Dead shoes, she sports off an Anti-Possession tattoo on her right calf. "This is a symbol that a lot of people get, it's a protection of evil symbol." After standing up, Nova smiled again. "And I plan to get another tattoo of a Dream Catcher on my left leg. For my dad's Native American Heritage," she explained, shrugging lightly at the look of surprise of the students.

"How old are you?!" a boy in the back yelled, since Nova obviously was under the age of eighteen, meaning she needed parental consent for the tattoos.

"Seventeen," Nova replied.

"Are you going to join any clubs? Like cheerleading?" one of the yuppie girls asked, her bleached blond hair glistening against the florescent lights.

"Uh, not cheerleading. I'd rather play a sport. And going by my being drafted onto a team, I'm a football player now."

"YA-HA!" came from the back of the classroom, making the class go silent on the subject.

before looking back at the teacher. "Sooooo, where do I sit?"

"In front of Y-Yoichi Hiruma…." the teacher said hesitantly, stuttering at the name.

~Why are they so scared of this dude?~ Nova thought to herself as she slid into a seat in front of the said demon, only to let the words fall from her mouth when she glanced back at Hiruma, "I think you're trying to purposely fuck me over."

She was answered with a loud, evil cackle.

*SEVEN HOURS LATER*

"**SWEET BABY JESUS! FREEDOM!" **Nova screamed, after running out of the school building and stretches greatly. After kissing the concrete for her freedom of the torturous thing called 'school' Nova jogged over to the football field. "Ahh….Memories~" she sings softly, walking onto the football field. Glancing at the field house, Nova looked down at her leg, where the Hell Hound clawed her leg.

In the middle of her stroll down memory lane, she didn't notice Hiruma behind her, until he screamed, "GET TO FUCKING PRACTICING, FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Nova jerked lightly, before glaring at Hiruma. "Yeah, yeah, Drill Sergeant," she growled, moving to practice her running and catching, helping her work some of the kinks out of her rusty arm.

~~~FOUR WEEKS LATER~~~

Nova is up before her alarm clock goes off for morning practice at 5:30. Can't blame her, her first football game was today. Hiruma refused to let her play in the past games, given that she hasn't played in over a few years, so she was really anxious about today's game.

Just as she finished getting dressed, her style mind you, her cell phone started going off to the tune, "Back in Black" by AC/DC, making her look at her cell phone in shock.

"That's…..Dean's number…" she murmured. Shaking her head, she sent the thing to voicemail, and eats before skateboarding to school.

Upon arrival at school, the same ring tone starts ringing again. "The hell?" she murmured, so at least she's not going insane, right? **"Hello?"**

"**How's it going, idjit?" **Bobby Singer's voice asked, making Nova sigh. She's come to terms that Dean's dead, but her hope never left. They were hunters, meaning they know some wicked voodoo to bring the dead back, but after getting the full story from Bobby about how Dean died, Sam promised not to bring him back.

"**I'm doing good, Bobby. So, what's up that you're calling me at five-thirty in the morning, old man?" **Nova asked, resting her phone between her head and her shoulder as she skateboard to school.

"**Shut it, ya idjit" **Bobby growled at the fond nickname. **"I had to call ya and let you hear this, cause you wouldn't believe it in text." **

Blinking in confusion, Nova heard the shuffling of the phone, and a new voice graced the phone. **"Hey, Nova."**

Nova nearly fell off her skateboard as the wheels hit the grass of the field. **"D-Dean?! B-But you're dead! This better not be some sick joke, Bobby! If it is, I'm kicking your ass!" **Tears brimmed at her eyes, threatening to fall as Dean's laugh carried on the phone.

"**Don't worry, sweetheart, it's me," **Dean promised, and Nova could FEEL the smirk he had on his pie hole.

"**HOW?!" **Nova cried out again, unknowingly catching a look from the quarterback, who was slightly taken aback at the tears running down her face. **"I thought you were dead, you asshole! Where you alive this whole fucking time, and LIED to me?!" **It didn't take Hiruma two seconds to hack into her phone line and listen in.

"**It's a long story…." **Dean tried to reason.

"**I've got time." **Hiruma scoffed, but let it continue, this sounded too good to pass up.

"**I was….brought back…." **Dean hesitated with the next word, and tried to reroute his topic. **"Apparently the Big Man upstairs loves me so much, and has big enough plans for me, that he sent a son after me to bring me back from Hell."**

"**You telling me an angel brought you back, Dean?" **Nova slowly put things together.

"**It's crazy, I know. I didn't believe it when Cas-"**

"**Cas?"**

"**Short for Castiel. Anyway, he came when me and Bobby summoned him, and well….We couldn't kill the son of a bitch, and believe me we tried, so we kinda had to believe him."**

The conversation about the 'Angel of the Lord; Castiel' continued for about twenty minutes, the lore about angels eating away at Nova, apparently they weren't the fluffy winged good guys, but the as kicking ones. Great. Hiruma could barely believe the shit he's hearing, but then again he got rid of a ghost a few days ago, so he couldn't complain about what's real or not.

"**So, how's your life?" **Dean asked with that usual smartass tone he always uses.

Hiruma heard her laugh loudly. **"Nothing much, Angel Bitch," Nova teased. "I just have a football team." **Suddenly, Nova heard the sound of feathers on Dean's side of the phone. **"What was that?"**

"**Cas," **Dean explained, before talking about the game again.** "Really? Football? You haven't played in years though, but the Hunting world kept you in shape, eh?" **

Nova laughed, nodding, even though Dean couldn't see her. **"Yeah. Wish you could come and see. We're playing with school rebels."**

"**Oh, like me?" **Dean asked, picturing himself as a school rebel football player, making Nova laugh loudly.

"**Unless you look like a lizard, no," **Nova stated, walking into the field house and face palming, hearing an echo from Hiruma's computer. Nestling the phone between her shoulder and head, she used American Sign Language, thanking God for taking the course online, and asked Hiruma, _*The hell man?! You really tapping into my phone lines?*_

Hiruma shrugged. _*Easy way to keep tabs on my fucking lackeys! YA-HA!* _Cue, face palm.

"**Gross," **Dean muttered, before shaking his head. **"Anyway, Nova, I hope you have a great game. I really would be there if I could, ya know?" **

Before Nova could answer, she heard a gravely voice on Dean's phone. **"You're too scared to fly, Dean, so there is no way you can possibly go to Japan to see her game. You should not lie, Dean."**

"**DAMMIT, CAS!" **That's when the phone line was cut, and Nova was laughing on her end of the line.

(1) Máthair - Mother - Irish


End file.
